ilhadosdesafiosfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gancho, Linha e Grito
Os campistas passam por um desafio onde eles são forçados a sobreviver a um filme de terror de verdade. Um "assassino psicopata" está pegando eles um por um com exceção de dois experts. O vencedor do desafio será o último a sobreviver. No entanto, o desafio sofre uma virada assustadora quando alguém encontra um assassino de verdade. No fim, outra pessoa deixa a ilha por temer alguém que não era o assassino. Recapitulação thumb|left|250px|DJ com medo do filme de terror. O episódio começa com os campistas assistindo a um filme de terror no buraco da fogueira. Izzy, Duncan e Gwen estão bem empolgados, enquanto que DJ e Owen se apavoram. Izzy se empolga tanto que pula no colo de Owen, dizendo que ama filmes de terror, ao que Owen concorda e olha pros caras e eles retribuem com um joinha. Ao fim do filme, Duncan saca seu gancho e assusta mais ainda DJ, o que faz todos rirem. Duncan e Gwen ficam contando cenas sanguinolentas de seu filme de terror favorito e DJ se apavora tanto que salto no colo de Leshawna. Heather não perde a oportunidade e zomba dos dois. Ela também pergunta se alguém teria ideia do que seria o desafio do dia. Geoff nota que Chris não havia aparecido ainda. Então, eles ouvem o barulho do motor do Barco dos Perdedores e vão checar. Eles veem Chef Hatchet colocando malas no barco e, quando Duncan se aproxima, ele se apavora e pula no barco, que está sendo pilotado por Chris, ambos muito assustados. Owen nota uma mochila esquecida no Cais da Vergonha e um jornal cai dela; ele abre e lê a manchete "Assassino Psicopata Foragido à Solta", e matéria dizia para os leitores ficarem atentos a um homem com uma máscara de hóquei, um gancho em uma das mãos e que carrega uma serra elétrica. Izzy se empolga e Heather desdenha da situação, dizendo que tudo aquilo era forjado. Todos acreditam (menos Heather) quando Owen tira da mochila o gel de cabelo de Chris, algo que ele nunca deixaria para trás. Duncan saca seu gancho e DJ se apavora novamente, ao que Leshawna manda ele parar de bobeira. O grandalhão assume que não consegue, porque se sente sendo observado. Heather lembra que eles estão em um reality show e ser observado é uma premissa. Neste instante, Chris aparece em uma barraca com monitores observando os campistas sem eles perceberem e concorda com Heather. Ele anuncia o desafio para o público: os campistas deverão sobreviver a um verdadeiro filme de terror, com participação especial do Psicopata Assassino Foragido com a Serra Elétrica e o Gancho. thumb|250px|Owen cai de um penhasco e Izzy vai logo atrás. De volta ao cais, Gwen alerta que eles precisam de um plano de ação, mas Heather dá de ombros e decide ir tomar banho. Izzy zomba e diz que Heather selou seu destino. Gwen decide que todos deveriam voltar ao acampamento e bolar uma tática, mas Izzy e Owen saem na surdina e vão passear na floresta. Eles jogam conversa fora até Owen perceber onde estão e começa a ficar com medo, enquanto parece que eles estão sendo observados por alguém escondido na árvores. No buraco da fogueira, estão Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna e DJ ouvindo as regras de Gwen sobre filmes de terror: primeira, não sair sozinho; segunda, se quiser sair sozinho, nunca ir para a floresta; terceira, se for para a floresta, nunca namorar na floresta. Ela nota que Izzy e Owen não estão lá e Duncan diz que eles estão quebrando as regras de 1 a 3. Owen aparece subindo um morro carregando Izzy nas costas tentando se distrair do Psicopata Assassino. Owen lembra que ele saiu da floresta para estraçalhar o casal que estava namorando no filme, e Izzy diz que ela e Owen não estavam namorando. Ficando um ar meio constrangedor, Izzy pergunta se Owen queria namorar e ele aceita alegremente. Ela puxa ele para um arbusto e lá eles namoram, e não notam a presença do Psicopata Assassino. Quando notam, saem correndo pela floresta até chegarem a um penhasco, de onde Owen cai. Izzy salta logo atrás dele. Quando o assassino chega até eles, Owen joga Izzy para o psicopata e sai correndo até chegar na barraca onde Chris observa a todos. Ele começa a se desesperar com Chris quando o Psicopata Assassino chega com Izzy na barraca e o apresentador manda ele se acalmar, porque o assassino é só o Chef Hatchet fantasiado. Izzy gosta da ideia. Quando Chris diz que esse era o desafio deles, Owen ri escandalosamente para Izzy, que fica visivelmente irritada por Owen ter jogado ela pro assassino, dando um soco nele. thumb|250px|left|DJ se apavora com a visão de Heather depilando sua perna. De volta à fogueira, Gwen desenha todos em um quadro móvel, mas percebe que Geoff e DJ não estavam lá. Duncan diz que eles foram ao banheiro. Lá, DJ pede para Geoff tomar conta da porta e não sair de lá. DJ entra e Chris manda tocar um som de caminhão do sorvete, o que faz Geoff sair correndo querendo um. Dentro do banheiro, DJ se depara com a cena de Heather de toalha, depilando sua perna (incrivelmente peluda) e usando uma máscara de embelezamento verde. O grandalhão se apavora e sai correndo, mesmo depois de Heather dizer que era ela mesmo. Ele corre e grita até chegar à barraca de Chris, que explica o que estava acontecendo. Gwen chega no banheiro após ouvir os gritos e Heather diz que DJ saiu correndo. Ela decide tomar seu banho e, ao ouvir batidas na porta, ela acha que Duncan está querendo zoar com ela. Mas quando ela abre a porta do box, ela se depara com o Psicopata Assassino e grita até ficar em posição fetal na barraca de Chris. De volta à fogueira, Leshawna é quem some dessa vez, e Duncan diz que ela foi pegar comida. Na cabana principal, Leshawna entra na surdina e vai até a cozinha. Lá, ela encontra uma bandeja de brownies. Na hora de sair, ela se depara com o Psicopata Assassino, mas não se assusta e sai correndo para a barraca de Chris com a bandeja de brownies, o que lhe rende alguns pontos. Enquanto caminha na floresta, Geoff é seguido pelo Psicopata Assassino, que o captura facilmente. thumb|250px|Acontece que havia um assassino foragido de verdade na ilha. No buraco da fogueira, Gwen aparece riscando o desenho de Geoff e de DJ do seu quadro, enquanto Duncan acende dois gravetos e queima o quadro de Gwen, que sai correndo e pega um balde d'água para apagar. Quando ela chega, Duncan não está mais lá (ele saiu porque o Psicopata Assassino o chamou) e ela decide ir fazer um lanche, desistindo de ajudar os outros. Duncan chega ao Cais da Vergonha e encontra o Psicopata Assassino. Ele começa a arremessar coisa em Chef e ele destrói tudo. Duncan pega sua serra elétrica e arranca seu gancho, ameaçando tirar sua máscara. No refeitório, Gwen come seus sanduíches quando aparece o Psicopata Assassino atrás dela, ao que ela desdenha e esnoba, admitindo ser uma encenação. Duncan chega à barraca de Chris com a máscara do Chef Hatchet na mão e todos aplaudem. Izzy nota em um dos monitores que Gwen está enfrentando o Psicopata Assassino sozinha e, já que o Chef estava na barraca, eles percebem que ela está sozinha com o assassino de verdade. Todos saem correndo para ajudá-la. Quando ele ia atacá-la, Chris, Chef e os campistas chegam e a avisam que ele é o Psicopata Assassino Foragido com a Serra Elétrica e o Gancho de verdade. Gwen se desespera e dá uns chutes no queixo do homem, que desiste de tudo e só vai embora. thumb|250px|left|Todos abraçam DJ depois de sua eliminação. No buraco da fogueira, Chris anuncia que Gwen ganhou a imunidade e que DJ seria o eliminado, já que ele nem esperou o Chef chegar até ele e fugiu de Heather. Owen dá a ideia de um abraço em grupo e todos o abraçam. Enquanto ele zarpa no Barco dos Perdedores e os campistas se despedem no Cais da Vergonha, o assassino está à espreita em um arbusto ainda com dor pelos chutes de Gwen. Elenco *Chef Hatchet aparece, mas não tem falas; embora ele seja visto avisando Gwen sobre o assassino de verdade no refeitório junto com os outros. Curiosidades Geral *A prancha de surfe que Duncan joga em Chef é parecida com a que Bridgette tinha. *É revelado neste episódio que Leshawna teve uma infância pesada. Continuidade *Este é o primeiro episódio a se passar totalmente à noite. *É a primeira vez que algo acontece no desafio que Chris não havia planejado (como a chegada de um assassino de verdade). *Este é o primeiro episódio temático de terror, o que cria uma tendência de cada temporada ter, pelo menos, um. **O Bruxo de Sanduíche em Luzes, Drama, Ação!; **Eu Vejo Londres... em Drama Total Turnê Mundial; **De Susto em Susto em Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha; **Aluados e A Surpreendente Aparição do Zeek! em Drama Total: Só Estrelas; **Arremessar e Ir Buscar em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha. *Este é o primeiro episódio que mostra Izzy e Owen como um casal. **A partir deste episódio, todos os casais originais foram formados. *Esta é a segunda vez seguida que alguém deixa a ilha sem ser votado. Referências *O título original do episódio, Hook, Line, and Screamer, é uma referência à frase americana hook, line, and sinker, que é usada quando uma pessoa é surpreendida por alguém que acreditou em algo que foi usado para enganá-la, como acontece no episódio. *A maior parte do conceito usado no episódio parece estar ligada à saga Sexta-Feira 13: **A máscara de hóquei usada pelo assassino é uma homenagem óbvia a Jason Voorhees; **A utilização de um acampamento de verão como cenário; **O assassino imitar a "respiração" que Jason faz antes de atacar suas vítimas, assim como o hábito de sussurrar palavras antes de matar; **A cena em que Duncan joga várias coisas no assassino é uma paródia do filme original, em que a protagonista Alice joga várias coisas na Sra. Voorhees, que não se abala. Além disso, Duncan derrota o assassino assim como Alice derrota a Sra. Voorhees: com suas próprias armas. **A ideia de Chef imitar um assassino mascarado é semelhante à de Roy Burns em Sexta-Feira 13 Parte 5, que imita Jason. *Dentre outras paródias de filmes de terror estão: **''O Massacre da Serra Elétrica: a serra elétrica do assassino é uma homenagem à marca registrada de Leatherface; **Halloween: o conceito de um assassino mentalmente instável fugir da cadeia é uma referência a Michael Myers; **Psicose: Heather ser atacada no chuveiro enquanto toma banho é uma homenagem óbvia à cena clássica desse filme; **Eu Sei o Que Vocês Fizeram no Verão Passado: o gancho usado pelo assassino é uma homenagem ao gancho usado por Ben Willis; **Pânico'': o discurso de Gwen pode ser uma alusão ao discurso de Randy Meeks sobre as regras para se sobreviver a um filme de terror. Gafes *Quando Chef se aproxima de Duncan com sua fantasia de assassino, ele está usando seu chapéu de cozinheiro. *Quando Gwen apaga o fogo do quadro, todos os X estão nos desenhos, mas quando a câmera se afasta, os X não estão mais lá. Galeria Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Ilha dos Desafios